Let The Games Begin
by FireLordKoh
Summary: "The war might be over but that doesn't mean the fun should be too." Aang would follow her to the ends of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first PUBLISHED fic. I'm a long time reader, reviewer and writer but just recently decided to share my stuff. I'm a big Azulaang shipper. It's got such a wide range of possibility and it's sort of forbidden, which is hot lol

Anyway feel free to read, review and constructively criticize this story.

You can also give suggestions for the direction of the story, if you want.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Avatar: the last airbender, Although I wish I did.

Azula has escaped and no-one has seen or heard from her for months, That is until Aang joins in the search. Things take an interesting turn.

Let The Games Begin

Chapter 1

Hurried steps...That's the only sound that was reverberating in the near empty hall way.

He walked so quick that he nearly tripped on his own feet. He had to get there, He couldn't waste anytime, this was a matter of life and death, his own and the firenation. Beads of sweat ran down his face, giving his scar a pinkish shine as he neared the throne room.

He turned the corner and sped up as he entered the corridor leading to the throne room, his heart beating fast out of panic and the strain of running from the far side of the palace in the East wing to the center of the palace. He had refused to travel by palanquin as it was "too slow"...He regretted that decision.

No time to dwell on that though as he reached the giant doors of the throne room.

The two guards manning the door gave him a lazy once over as he silently as for permission using the letter in his hands, hand gestures and wheezing breaths.

" . .him...important...please"

The doors barely opened before he stumbled in, battling with gravity to not fall face first. He managed to shift his balance to hit the deck with his knees and slide a few feet ahead of him

'Good enough' He thought to himself as he gave a bow without rising from his kneeling position.

"Firelord Zuko, I bring an urgent message!"

To say Zuko was started would be an understatement. When the doors cracked open he expected another old noble to enter and either suck up to gain his "favour" or to complain about Agni knows what. When a young man made a stumbling entrance his quick reflexes kicked in and he rose off his seat and into a fighting stance, ready for anything, that was until he saw who the young man was.

"Shun, What is it now?" He asked as he plomped down his seat.

The young man noticed how the Firelord said 'now' in a droll manner but ignored it, he was carrying some really bad news and he did not look forward the the Firelord's reaction.

"My lord, I carry some disturbing news. It's about Princess Azula.

At this Zuko sat up and listened.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"Uhm...I wouldn't know sir. She sort...of...escaped."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. Time for another chapter. I have a lot of free time at the moment so I want to write as much as I can before my life gets hectic again with work and my studies. I'm also a musician so thats another thing occupying my time.

Thank You to Christopher for the review, I don't intend to make this a very long fic as I have another one, which is really long in the pipeline but I''ll see where the words take me.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Avatar: the last airbender, Although I wish I did.

Previous Chapter:

"Shun, What is it now?" He asked as he plomped down his seat.

The young man noticed how the Firelord said 'now' in a droll manner but ignored it, he was carrying some really bad news and he did not look forward the the Firelord's reaction.

"My lord, I carry some disturbing news. It's about Princess Azula.

At this Zuko sat up and listened.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"Uhm...I wouldn't know sir. She sort...of...escaped."

**Chapter 2**

Head start.

"WHAT!?" The throne room grew hotter as the firelord's wall of fire grew to a dangerous height.

"S-She esca-"

"I heard you the first time! How did this happen!?" Never before had Zuko wanted to burn someone as much as he wanted to then but he would never do it. Experience was a cruel teacher and the boy infront of him had plenty of lessons under the belt. He looked at the fear in his eyes and decided to calm down. He closed his eyes, started his breathing techniques and lowered the wall of flames that was now leaving scorch marks on the painted ceilings.

Never had Shun seen the firelord this angry before, he had always been so calm and collected. The look in his eyes before he calmed himself down had nothing but rage and shock, which led him to believe that he may have underestimated the situation.

He had only seen Azula once and that was under the orders of the firelord. She was in an awful state and he had just been promoted to the Head of Correctional and Rehabilitation facilities, A position created after the end of the war by the firelord himself to keep the wardens at prisons guarding war criminals, more specifically the Boiling Rock in check.

Zuko ordered him to check the state of affairs at every prison and Rehabilitation facility, including the mental Asylum in the capital. Based on the state Azula was in he had written any prospect of her causing trouble off...evidently he was wrong.

"I-I don't know yet sir, I sent my best investigators to the asylum as soon I received the message, which was under a candle ago" He quickly replied hoping this would ease the firelord's mood and give him assurance but he was failing dismally.

Zuko had always been like an older brother to him, in fact they were practically brothers as Shun was the son of General Shun Jin Sr.

2nd General of the fleet of ships led by Admiral Zhao during the failed invasion of the Northern Water Tribe and distant cousin of Firelord Ozai and General Iroh.

General Shun Jin never made it back along with his entire fleet and Shun was left alone with his little sister Lina. His mother died giving birth to her and since then it was downhill.

His father was never around and when he was, he abused his children physically, verbally and emotionally. The biggest evidence of this was the large scar on his face. It wasn't as big as Zuko's but you couldn't ignore it. He had taken a fire whip in the face protecting Lina from their father's drunken wrath, leaving him with a long, thin line on the left side of his face, starting from his temple, through his left eye and down to his chin. As a result, his left eye was slanted but he was still a very handsome young man. He sported his jet black hair in a classic firenation top knot and wore fine blood red robes.

He wasn't as tall as Zuko but wasn't far off either and boasted a fit and defined body.

Shun had become the youngest warden in firenation history when at the age 16, he foiled a plot to kill Zuko and the release of criminals by the then warden of the South District Island prison, who was working with higher ups and nobles in Zuko's court. He had joined the prison as a guard the year before because his sister and himself could no longer afford life in the capital and moved the Southern Islands.

The families of the soldiers who died under Zhao's expedition never received compensation under Firelord Ozai's rule and were an after thought under Zuko's rule as he focused on international relations and the punishing of war criminals.

Only after the failed attempt and lengthy conversations after did Zuko notice his plight and relation. Zuko took him and his sister in, handed him a promotion to Warden of the prison for his good work and enrolled Lina back into the Firenation Academy for girls school. He owed Zuko a lot and the thought that he disappointed him wasn't pleasing.

"I-I apologize for my incompetence sir. Princess Azula escaped under my watch, I will accept any punishment you see fit." Shun ordered

Now calm, Zuko was taken back at Shun's words as he knew exactly what he meant.

"No, I will not be like my father. What is done is done, Azula is not only dangerous, she's also unstable. We need to find her as soon as possible. Alert the generals of the situation. I want that report as soon as possible, soldiers situated at the outskirts of the capital and road blocks on all major routes immediately!"

Shun stood up from his kneeling position and gave one last bow and hurried out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Hello everyone, another chapter for you guys. I'm trying to get this story on its feet as soon as possible but time has become a scarce commodity so don't get used to frequent updates. This is the chapter where the story grows and a few things are cleared up like time frames, ages and character development. I would also like to warn you that this chapter contains some spoilers from the Search part 3 so if you haven't read that, this might ruin your experience when you do._

Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar: the last airbender, Although I wish I did.

Previous Chapter:

Now calm, Zuko was taken back at Shun's words as he knew exactly what he meant.

"No, I will not be like my father. What is done is done, Azula is not only dangerous, she's also unstable. We need to find her as soon as possible. Alert the generals of the situation. I want that report as soon as possible, soldiers situated at the outskirts of the capital and road blocks on all major routes immediately!"

Shun stood up from his kneeling position and gave one last bow and hurried out of the throne room.

**Chapter 3**

Sunset.

This wasn't his plan. It wasn't how he imagined life after the war. When they won and saved the world six years ago, He had it all planned out. He would be with his dream girl, travel all around the world, working with his friends to bring balance, It would be a blast.

Looking back now it was clear that his thinking was juvenile. After the war and the failure of the Harmony Restoration Movement, It was one issue after another. The time after Zuko found his mother and Azula disappeared was filled with assassination attempts and unrest. It was one assassination attempt after another and Zuko was certain Azula was behind all of them but when they found her 6 months later, she was in a horrible condition, both mentally and physically. She was found in a deep part of Forgetful Valley outside the village of Hira'a. Zuko was shocked and puzzled by Azula's state and the location as they sweeped the entire valley looking for her after the first assassination attempt and found nothing.

Azula.

He felt sympathy for the former princess. She was cold, vindictive and a sadistic sociopath but below that exterior she was a young girl who had to grow up too fast. People often forgot that simple detail about both the royal siblings. They were raised by a cruel man who only saw them as tool to dominate the world. They had to survive in their own home. Zuko had Iroh to show him the right path, Azula had no one.

He knew how she felt, before and after the war. He knew how it felt to have pressure put on you at a young age because of a title. He knew what it was like to have no one, to lose a loved one and to have everything you once knew ripped from your grasp. In the end finding new friends had prevented him from losing his mind but Azula lost her friends along with everything else so her breakdown didn't really surprise him.

He remembers when he first went to see her in the asylum after she was found again. It had been a few weeks since they were back in the Fire nation and Zuko had asked him to do the unthinkable. He had asked him to take the last thing she could use to hurt herself, him or anyone else.

The last thing she had to lose.

Her firebending.

Zuko had reasoned that with her fire bending and current unpredictable state of mind, she could attack anyone and that taking her bending away was the only option. He was adamant it was for the greater good but once again where he had seen a brick wall blocking progress, Aang had seen a wall to build on and create a fortress. Where he had seen darkness, Aang had seen a need and opportunity for light. Where he had seen death and evil in his sister, Aang saw a new life and good in Azula's heart. Aang refused to take her bending away and vowed to help her.

That had been 3 years ago.

In the end he couldn't keep up his visits because his life became too hectic. He didn't think it would make a difference though, Azula never acknowledged him let alone speak. He would find her sitting in her room just staring off into space, occupied by her own thoughts. She ignored him so well that he questioned if he was really there.

Yes, None of this was in his juvenile plans and vision of life after the war but he could deal with it. He could deal with and endure a lot of things but what he couldn't deal with right now was losing Katara. After their search and everyone was back their positions in their respective nations it was one problem after another that required his attention. Ushering a new and peacefull era wasn't easy even with the support of the leaders of every nation and his friends. In the Fire Nation, there was always some disgraced general, noble or loyalist trying to either usurp the throne or earn stripes by killing the Firelord and Dai Li agents, now an undergroand organization giving King Kuei and his new second in command, Minister Kai sleepless nights trying to reclaim control of the city.

Problems in the colonies had been solved by the formation of Republic City but the democratic nation was still young and riddled with problems of its own. In the end he could only see Katara months at a time as she was also busy with the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka.

Their relationship was strong enough to survive three years of this but in the end distance had taken its toll and they ended it, amicably.

That was a week ago.

Looking back at it the relationship ended long ago but they were loyal to one another. Loyalty couldn't keep the shell of a relationship alive forever though and on his visit to the North Pole he ran into her and they discussed their relationship.

Their separation, though amicable, hurt loved Katara but couldn't deny the fact that they had grown apart. They were at different points in their lives and they needed to explore that. They went their separate ways after that but agreed to remain friends and tell the others when the time was right, together.

So here he was, A week later, wandering around in the Earth Kingdom in an attempt to clear his head. He had landed Appa at the incomplete but habitable Air temple island that morning, fed him, discussed Air nation culture with some acolytes then took off with his glider to soar as far as he could.

He spent the whole day gliding but clarity and comfort would not come to him. Finally tired he landed in the coastal village of Yenshi, not far from the Chin village and a day's travel from Kyoshi Island. He briefly wondered if he should go to Kyoshi but they'd ask questions about Katara's whereabouts and he didn't think he would be able to answer them with a pretentious smile.

The sun was setting so he just decided to find a cliff, sit with his thoughts, watch it set and find an in to spend the night. He didn't feel like camping.

#########

The sun was setting.

She would've stopped and taken time to savor her first sunset after who knows how long but she had to find a safe place to rest.

They were everywhere. Every route out the firenation capital, every market and everywhere else large amounts of people pooled. The security at the port was reinforced with more soldiers and more guards patrolled the palace grounds, They still feared her.

She smirked at this. Over the years she was in the asylum, or at least what felt like years, she developed a fear of being forgotten, she feared that she would be wiped out from history, she feared irrelevance but apparently she had nothing to worry about in that department. She was out of that hell whole Zuko put her in and was still considered a threat.

The thought of threats made her think of her father, she wondered where he was, if he was still alive and if he had changed, probably not. Little was heard of the former firelord after his defeat and the war ended. The thought of their defeat brought forth a thought of the avatar and she could feel the bile rising in her body. Disgusting band of do Gooders, She would wipe them all out when she got the chance, they would feel her wrath when she dishes out her revenge. She would decapitate them, burn them all to a crisp and make a monument celebrating her rise on top of their shallow graves but for now she had to find a way to leave the Firenation without being spotted.

She had to admit Zuko got the military in shape. They looked organised, tactically aware and the speed at which they filled the areas was impressive. That didn't matter though, She was Azula, crown jewel of the Firenation, dragon of the sapphire flames and rightful heir to the throne, she would not be detained or denied.

########

The sun was setting.

There was no time to waste, They had to get this situation under control as soon as possible. The fact that Azula managed to escape means she had gathered her wits and was back to her old self.

That spelt bad news for everyone.

He was sure people on the streets would start asking questions about the increased military presence if this dragged on for days. The answer to their questions would create unease amongst his people, maybe even panic. The disgraced princess' breakdown and battle with mental stability was much publicized despite his orders to everyone in the palace to contain the information.

Azula had to still be in the Fire nation. She couldn't be that fast, could she? They were camped all around the outskirts of the city and patrols were everywhere. The only way she could evade arrest and leave the capital without detection would be if she received assistance from someone outside. All this is possible but who would help her?

If she really did leave the city limits he'd have no choice but to publicise this, brand her a fugitive and leave her at the mercy of bounty hunters. He couldn't do that to her. She escaped, which means she was back to her old self, which mean they could sit down and fix thing between the two of them and their mother.

Finding his mother, Kiyi, Shun and Lina had opened his eyes to the possibility of a rejuvenated royal family. A family that wasn't riddled with hatred, jealosy, infighting and ulterior motives. He wanted his sister in that family, He even considered extending an olive branch to his father and fix things but the man was beyond redemption and refused.

He would not let his relationship with Azula go that far.

He had to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys, I wasn't quite happy with the previous chapter so I wrote this one. _

_Another thing I'd like to clear up is the timeline of significant events so far._

_War ended: 100AG_

_Current. Year: 106AG (approaching 7 years)_

_The Promise trilogy: 100AG-101AG (approaching 2 years after war.)_

_The Search trilogy: 102AG_

_Ages of characters are canon._

_Shun is warden at age 16: 102AG_

_Promoted to current position: 104AG_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar last airbender.

Previous chapter:

Finding his mother, Kiyi, Shun and Lina had opened his eyes to the possibility of a rejuvenated royal family. A family that wasn't riddled with hatred, jealosy, infighting and ulterior motives. He wanted his sister in that family, He even considered extending an olive branch to his father and fix things but the man was beyond redemption and refused.

He would not let his relationship with Azula go that far.

He had to find her.

**Chapter 4**

Sunrise.

Firebenders rise with the sun. It's an automatic thing, something you feel rather than set out to do. From the first kiss of Agni's glorious rays to the full gift of heat to his children, you feel it all, every morning. It comes to you like an old friend, gently stirring you from your sleep.

She reckons it's another thing that makes the fire nation better than all the other nations.

No other nation has such a connection with its element, no other nation has such a connection with its diety.

'To rise with the sun' She muses to herself.

There is no condition there, no requirements, no spade work. It is a fact, a promise, a covenant that as surely as Agni rises each and every morning, so will his children.

So will I.

Firebenders do not need to carry or be in the presence of their element to manipulate and control it. It is something you pull from inside, something you either have or don't, and she does.

She's been vigorously training and working to peg her firebending back to the level it was before her fall from grace, ignoring the scream of torture from her aching bones and muscles or the fresh wounds acquired from her escape and time as a fugitive.

It's been a few weeks since she managed to escape and leave the capital. In the end it was simple. All that was required was patience, stealth and a really good disguise. She had been forced to hide and crawl around the capital like a rodent for 2 whole months before she recognized her opportunity. She had somehow managed to get to Ember island undetected.

Well...Not completely undetected. She did kill a few patrol officers in her way but was very sure to not leave a body trail.

Ember island was gorgeous. Now that she had freedom she appreciated it more, so much so that she considered listening to one of the voices in her head telling her to just discard her desire for revenge and start a new life.

"No, mother! I will have my revenge. I will not be thwarted by you, your weakling of a son or his worthless allies. I will have my birthright." She spat.

'Why do you insist on walking this trail of hatred, anger and pain? Your brother loves you and just wants to help you. You heard him in Hira'a.' The voice replied.

She was still hearing voice in her head. She had come to recognise them as her parents' voices. Ursa's was the annoying voice of reason, filling her head with nonsese about love and redemption. Ozai's voice was the voice of anger and hatred, thirsting for revenge and power. She was ambivalent when it came to her fathers voice, indecisive on whether it was annoying that he's still ordering her around or happy to have his support.

'Do not listen to that wench of a mother, she's weak and has never loved you. Only I want whats best for my daughter. It is the reason I gave you that letter in the first place. Now stop wasting time and attack Zuko, kill as many people as you can, leave a trail of destruction all the way to the capital.'

'No, Azula. You are better than this. The throne is Zuko's destiny, not yours. Attacking people will only draw attention to you and speed up the inevitable, they will find you. Think this through, daughter. No one recognizes you here, you can start a life here and enjoy your freedom." Ursa pleaded.

"I'm hiding from my own brother and living a fugitive life in my own homeland. What freedom and life are you talking about, mother?" She whispered to herself more than the voice.

###########################

"Perhaps it is time we alert the public on what is happening, Firelord Zuko. We have been searching for three months and we have found no trace of her at all. She may be long gone or maybe even de-"

"How can you say that!? Azula is alive and we will find her. When she disappeared 3 years ago, you said the exact same thing General Mishu." Zuko interjects before the conversation takes a grim turn.

He has been locked in the war room with Jin Tao, his royal Secretary; Commanders Han and Soku; Generals Lao, Hong and Mishu as well as Shun, Head of Correctional and Rehabilitation facilities for hours and as noon approaches, a conclusion remains illusive.

"Noted Firelord, but if you look at the difference in the measures we took then and are taking now, It would be nearly impossible for her to escape." The elderly man replies while stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Nearly impossible is all Azula needs. The search continues." Zuko orders, leaving no room for arguements on the matter.

"The official report of the investigators says she escaped from the asylum during the night. According to the guard injured on duty, she faked a physical illness and while being transported to the infirmary "rose from her chair and attacked us all."

She then "Laughed maniacally and blew a whole on the wall before running off. I couldn't stop her as I was attending to the other victims with a head injury myself. I alerted the other guards but she was long gone by the time we launched a full fledged search of the facility." Commander Soku read out loud.

"The security at the facility was clearly lacking and rather pathetic, if you ask me." General Mishu said.

He gave Shun a pointed look and continued,

"Perhaps this is the result of appointing little boys to do a man's job, Firelord Zuko. Poor and lax performances by subordinates sometimes reveal the lack of leadership skills in their superiors."

Shun gave Zuko an apologetic look while Zuko listened to Mishu's subtle verbal attack.

The entendre in his words was not lost on him either. He gave Shun a smile as if to say 'it's okay' before fixing Mishu with a glare.

"Shun has done well in his position for the past two years since I gave it to him. It's been six years since the end of the war and none of the prisons have repeated the horrors I saw during my time in the Boiling Rock. Need I also remind you that he earned his position by good work as warden of the South District island prison and thwarting an illaborate attempt on my life, which we are still not sure of your involvement in?"

"I-I apologize Firelord Zuko I assure I-"

"His age is not a factor. Leadership is a trait and a choice to stand up and do something. It is not something that comes to you because of age." Zuko counters, once again cutting the elder off.

"Yes Firelord, I was mere putting it out there that-"

"That he's not ready? Was that what you were about to say, General Mishu? By that logic I am not ready to be Firelord as Shun is just two years younger than I am but I've been Firelord for years"

" I agree Firelord Zuko but you-"

"Give it up, Mishu. We all know what you were doing" Lao chuckles.

"We are facing a crisis here, now is not the time to point fingers. We must find the princess." Commander Han speaks up.

"What do you propose we do now Firelord Zuko?" General Hong asks.

"Azula escaped three months ago. It's unlikely she's still in the capital and the Navy have checked ships on international waters. She's either on the main land waiting for the perfect time to attack or one of the islands." Zuko thinks out loud.

"Our men cannot search every island and keep the military presence in the capital as it is" Hong replies, earning nods of agreement from the other men.

"True. It is no use wasting man hours searching the wrong place but I would still like it if there was some searching continuing here." Zuko announces

"Commander Han and Soku will stay here with General Lao and Me. General Hong, you will take as many men as you need and search the islands along with Shun." Zuko orders as he stands from his seat.

"And of me, Firelord Zuko? What do you require?" Mishu asks

"General Mishu, You will form a task team and work with the guards from the asylum to look for Azula here in the capital."

"What?" Mishu's comically stunned face was made worse by the other men's chuckles.

"But Firelord Zuko, Surely I can do more than that" Mishu was seething.

"That is all I need for now" Zuko replied through a blank face worthy of Azula herself. In truth he knew what he was doing and was laughing inside.

"Secretary Jin Tao, Organise me some royal messanger hawks. I have to-"

Suddenly the doors flung open and Lieutenant Jee came in,

"My apologies for interupting, Firelord Zuko but we have found something just off the coast of the firenation towards Ember island"

"What have you found? Is it Azula?" Zuko asked anxiously

"No sir, We have found bodies. Bodies of firenation soldiers."

###########################

Firebenders rise with the sun. It's times like these he wished he wasn't a firebender. He's been awake since dawn and he can't go sleep despite being exhausted. He didn't get much sleep last night and the sun is out in full force today.

He took another bite out of his fruit pie and stared into the ocean view.

He chose a lovely inn to spend the night. It was on the beach, spacious, had friendly servants, had a magnificent pie and the softest bed he ever laid on.

"Would you like another one sir?" A servant girl asked.

"Hhmm?" Was the only sound Aang could make as her voice brought him back to the present.

"Would you like another slice of fruit pie?" She asked again with a toothy smile.

"Oh uhmm yes. That would be great thank you." He replied with a smile of his own.

"The ocean does that"

This time he was listening but failed to follow.

"Excuse me?"

She saw the puzzled look on his face and giggled a bit.

"The ocean, It brings out your memories and gets you reflecting on you life. I think it has something to do with the waves, the way they move back and forth, push and pull. Its a bit like us people, how we always strive to do better, be better, yet something always pulls us back to where we were. Sometimes we pull ourselves back because we can't imagine life without that one thing."

"You're pretty wise" he offered with a smile.

"Thanks but its just something my grandmother used to tell me." the young lady replied.

"Well your grandmother is a wise woman indeed"

"Yeah, she is. So, what brings you here, dark past, difficult present or future in turmoil?" she asked, finally letting her curiosity get the best of her

"A bit of everything I guess." He replies, his eyes never leaving the ocean view.

He is so deep in thought he doesn't notice the girl leave and return with his pie shortly after.

"Here you are sir." she places the large slice of pie. He notices how it's much bigger than the last one but her smile gives nothing away as he sends her a questioning glance.

It's not that his complaining, just curious. His semi depression over his break up with Katara has messed with his ability to read signals from the fairer sex. Not that he wants to, It's just that he hates not knowing about things happening to him and around him.

Relationships take time and energy and he doesn't think he has any of the two right now. Thinking about how he finally got Katara to return his feelings after pining for her for the best part of a year, he didn't think he could do that again.

"Aang?"

The familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts. He had been travelling in disguise, hiding his arrow ever since he left the North Pole. If anyone knew who he was now, they were a friend.

"Ty Lee? Is that you?" He asks as he takes a closer look at the approaching stranger.

Arms wrapping around his body in a crushing hug and a jasmine perfume filling his senses was his only answered.

"I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long, hasn't it?" She asked as she took a seat in the opposite chair.

Last time he saw Ty Lee was two years ago when he asked her to help him rehabilitate Azula. He had been visiting her for months but wasn't making any progress with her rehabilitation whatsoever so he asked Ty Lee for help. It wasn't anything serious, just to aaccompany him when he went to visit. She originally agreed and a few weeks in they finally got a response from Azula, granted that it was a slew of insults spat at them. Their visiting continued and soon Ty Lee would visit Azula on her own but a few visits in, she told Aang she wanted to stop visiting her old friend. She never explained why or told him what happened, she just said Azula was back to her old self and that there was no need to visit anymore, which puzzled him because he went to see it for himself and Azula once again ignored him as before.

"Uhm me too. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm on vacation, silly. Suki lets us take a break once in a while so I come here. It's only a day's travel from Kyoshi Island incase there's an emergency and it's remote so I can really rest and have time all to myself. I would go to that other town called Chin but the people there are weird and have this strange Avatar festival. Their fruit pies aren't that good either, trust me. So, What about you? Is Katara here too? I can't wait to so see her and catch up. It's been so long and there's so much I want to tell her, about Suki and you know, girls stuff. So is she here?" She spoke so quick he barely kept up.

Classic Ty Lee. They'd always got along because they were two happy people but right now only one of them was truly happy.

"No, she's not here" Aang hoped this short answer would be enough and they'd move on to a new, less painful subject but luck wasn't on his side.

"Oh, so you're here alone. Why? Was Katara too busy?" She asked, oblivious to Aang's cringe.

For a moment he wanted to get it all off his chest and tell her but it wouldn't be fair to Katara, and Ty Lee was on vacation, he didn't want to spoil it for her so he lied.

"Avatar business, you know, spirits and all that" he said.

"Oh okay. Well how long are you here for?" She asked. To his relief they seemed to be changing the subject.

"Uhm a few days I guess" He replied.

He wasn't ready to go back to his Avatar duties yet and hopefully time off with Ty Lee would help.

"Great! We are gonna have so much fun! I can give you a tour, we can watch a play and all kinds of fun things." She said.

##################################


End file.
